Send Me An Angel (Originally On Wattpad!)
by CoffeeDuckMeli
Summary: Alaska Glide is a faery from the normal everyday world of 'Earth'. What happens when she suddenly finds herself in the Fairy Tail world with new problems following her every step? Will she survive under the care of Fairy Tail? Or will she be exterminated by her species before she has the chance to get home? FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA, NOT ME.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I DONT OWN ANY OF THEIR PLOTS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES! I ONLY OWN ONLY PLOTS DEALING WITH THE ACTUAL FAERIES!

* * *

**YEAR X778 - PROLOGUE**

Lucy Heartfilia sat on a flowerbed by her mansion, singing to herself and picking flowers as a soft breeze threaded between the strands of her short hair.

She had blonde hair like spun gold, half up to the top right side of her head in a blue ponytail with two blue beads. Her soft brown eyes resembled chocolate and her skin was a sensetive peachy pink color. The pink dress with a white bow around her waist was the perfect size for her, the bow tied in the back so formally, it would make people slightly curious if it was hand-tied, or professionally glued in place. Today was her birthday, but her father wasn't home to celebrate it with her, leaving the girl to celebrate with no one but the flowers and small crickets that sent calm shrill noises around her like a birthday lullaby.

Lucy sighed and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and shining down on her small body with a pale fluorescent light.

"I wish I wasn't so lonely..." She said and stared up at the moon, hoping for it to grant her wish. "Mama always told me I had a guardian angel watching over me... Please come down and keep me company..."

When nothing happened, little Lucy Heartfilia sighed and marched back home, closing the door to the mansion behind her.

* * *

"It's like using your arms," A deep voice atop some clouds insisted to a girl jumping around. She pouted and stopped jumping, turning to the speaker and stamping her foot impatiently.

"I can't, I don't know how!" She whined.

The male looked about twenty years old, though he was actually much older. He had a sharp jaw and an aristocratic look that seemed regal. His skin was tan and his hair a short black. His eyes were chlorine blue and he was muscular with a black tattoo of vines around his left bicep. On his back were black large wings folded and he wore no shirt and only black pants. His wings resembled a butterfly.

The girl was the same age as Lucy Heartfilia. She had long jet black hair and chlorine eyes like her mentor. She had black wings like him but they resembled more of a dragonfly's, only wider and larger. She had no glamour on, unlike her mentor, since she had no idea how to use it yet. Due to that, her arrow tail that was black with an orange tip was visible and her long imp-like black ears peeked out from her hair. She wore a red tee shirt and sky blue shorts.

"And I'm scared, this is Seelie Court Territory!" The girl said. "What if we get caught, Evan?!"

"Alaska, calm yourself down, shouting will get us caught," The man, Evan, said.

Alaska stopped whining and frowned in a determined look, her hands balling up in fists before her.

"I will fly, damn it!" She shouted like it would help her wings flap.

Evan smacked the back of her head._ "Language_. Not all Unseelie fey are barbarians."

She rubbed her head and grumbled something incoherent before twitching her wings. She jumped and flapped her wings, going up high and landing back on her butt.

"I did it!" She cheered, jumping up and down gleefully.

"Great jo-" Evan began.

Something smashed into him and he was gone before her eyes.

"B... Big brother?" She said to the empty space in front of her.

_"Unseelie vermin..."_ Someone said behind her. She felt a slash on her back and she was falling.

She blacked out and forgot most of her past, except her name and what she was.

She was an Unseelie faerie, and her name was... Alaska?

* * *

A/N: This is NOT A NALU. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IN ADVANCE, BUT YOU SHOULD KEEP READING ANYWAYS :P I'll do my best to keep uploading ASAP! If you read this story on "Wattpad" don't worry, I'm not a retard copying work from someone else... I'm the same idiot that is writing it on Wattpad. :D enjoy readers!


	2. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

**YEAR X784 **

I pulled my dress skirts up in annoyance, huffing at it's tedious weight that seemed to always make me just want to rip it off and throw it in a fire place. Sometimes I wished I could dress normally, but my father wouldn't have it. Knowing him, he would give me a mighty scolding and just get me another new one...

I sat down on my bedside, not really doing anything important or fun. Basically my everyday life where I could only touch the ruffles of my pink dress and maybe stare at a wall for entertainment. The dress I wore not only had ruffles, but extravagant bows and many layers of satin cloth over the net below it that made it kind of poof around me. My cleavage was slightly visible and the sleeves only reached halfway to my wrist, comfy and snug. My hair was in a bun bound by a pink scrunchie and I wore small gold hoops in each ear.

My dreary gaze landed on a picture by my bed, one of me as a little smiling girl, my father, and my mother. Before she died at least...

Underneath the picture of us smiling were the keys she left for me. The keys a Celestial Wizard used to open gates for celestial spirits.

It had been my dream to become a celestial wizard and to join the magicians guild in Magnolia called Fairy Tail. A guild that I'd dreamt of for the last six years of my life... A dream I planned to acheive as soon as I could.

I would do anything to join, even so much as disobey my father.

Which was what I would be doing by at least tomorrow.

* * *

***Alaska's P.O.V.***

I felt every bump and crack of the sidewalk under my skateboard as I cruised the streets of Rancho Cucamonga. My black converse were planted firmly on the sandpaper-like surface of my form of transportation, even though it seemed like I would be prone to falling at any given moment. In my right ear was a black earphone, blaring the song 'Teenagers' by _My Chemical Romance_ from my 160 gigabyte iPhone 4S. My long jet black hair was tied up in a ponytail and my chlorine eyes were focused on the sidewalk ahead of me to make sure I didn't do anything along the lines of falling or crashing. I wore a shape revealing black tank top that revealed my midriff with a belly button piercing of a red stone at the top and a red dangling heart at the bottom. On my hips were a pair of black short-shorts and a silver studded black belt around a few hoops of my shorts so it tilted stylishly.

I passed a group of boys at a park, all of them clearly in baseball formation as they got their gear and portable plates set up for a game. When they saw me, they hooted and whistled, making me roll my eyes and continue on my way. No way was I going to be some kind of an early cleat chaser!

I stopped in front of a small blue house with a garden of neatly planted roses, flowers I could care less about and a perfect assemble of a light pink picket fence that almost made me barf all over it's existence. Oh man, how I hate pink...

I hopped off my skateboard and stepped over the curved end, making it tip up for me to grab.

"Woof, woof!"

I looked to the far corner of a garden where a medium sized boxer stood, growling over at me viciously. I bet it could smell me from a mile away... Being not human and all.

It gave me a couple more barks before I finally growled back at it inhumanly, making it whimper and retreat back into a dog house I'd just noticed was there. Good mutt.

I walked the rest of the way to the door of the spotless house, feeling a little irked at its perfection. Before I could even knock once, the door opened and a hand grabbed my wrist, tugging me in like I was undercover or something. The door shut behind me and I turned to a familiar girl who was paying me twelve dollars for me to give her belly button piercing. She had short brown hair and purple rimmed glasses, a shy smile at her lips. Her eyes were a foresty green and her skin was a beach side tan. She was my height of 5'4 and sadly flattish in the necessary areas.

Her name was Miley Travis, A.K.A. One of my best friends.

She shuddered when her eyes landed on my backpack, making me laugh a little.

"So are you really sure you want me to do this?" I asked her, raising a brow at the nervous jitters I could practically see coming off of her.

"Absolutely!" She said with a quick look of determination, her shaking coming to a halt as she calmly made her way to the couch of her empty house.

"...So I was planning to buy the new volume of _Naruto_, but then I saw that _Fairy Tail_ had a brand new volume released today too! I still don't know which one I'm going to get, I mean, _Naruto_ is amazing, but _Fairy Tail_ is badass and makes me laugh more than the other, seeing that _Naruto_ can get really depressing and all with Naruto and nearly all the characters having to have terrible childhoods... Plus _Naruto_ has so many people always dying and-" Miley blabbed on nonstopping, despite the fact that I was trying to get her attention.

"HELLO, FRIEND! I AM DONE!" I announced loudly after the sixth consecutive, 'I'm done.'

"What? Really? No, that can't be, I didn't feel anything!" She exclaimed in surprise till she looked at her navel. "Oh, hey, you are done."

"Great eye, Captain Obvious. The water I gave you should be used every night on your piercing till it's all gone. That should prevent any infections. Don't take the ring I put on you off till you finish with the water. After it's completely empty, you can buy more decorative peircings," I explained to her.

"Thanks so much, Alaska!" She said, hugging me and then crying out from the sting that came when her tender belly touched mine. I snickered and pushed her back on the couch.

"Yeah, if you're planning on keeping that a secret, you'd better stop hugging everyone or get used to that sting," I said as I put away all of my things in my backpack again.

I let myself out and skated to the mall by my house, having been reminded about something from my dear friend Miley. I entered a book store and raced over to the manga section like a dog that could smell a fresh juicy steak.

I dashed to the manga section of the bookstore, diving for the very last copy of my favorite manga Fairy Tail. I noticed another kid, one younger than me and at least thirteen, make the turn into the same section I was in. He approached the Fairy Tail section and I discreetly turned, hiding the manga I held when he groaned, "They're out of the new copy?!"

Hey, first come first serve. Or better yet, the early bird gets the worm!

When I exited the bookstore, I had a big smile on my face and made my way home to my family.

"I'm home, Mom!" I announced, opening the front door and slipping in with the manga book in my backpack.

My mom, Sarah Glide, walked out of the kitchen with dirt on her clothes, apron, and face. She was still gorgeous though for being the young age of twenty-four. She had pale skin and black hair like me, though not as dark as the color I bore. Her eyes were a soft and gentle chocolate brown and she was 5'9 in height. Pretty tall for a woman.

She gave me a sheepish smile and blushed when I stared with a slightly twitching eye. I already had a few ideas of what she had been trying to do while I was out...

"I burned dinner again..." She stated with a guilty smile as I heard a pan dropping in the kitchen, making me flinch in surprise. Of course. I should have told her to move us into the house near the fire station...

I sighed and helped take her apron off, dusting it off once it was off of her.

"I thought I told you I'd take care of dinner," I said, coughing and waving away smoke that curled around us as I stepped into the kitchen some more. Not only was it smelly, but I could see the whisps of smoke around as well.

"You always do it though," she said and pouted at me.

"And I'm completely fine with that. Go shower and I'll start on it. Where's Finn?"

On cue, a short blonde boy with brown eyes and pale skin ran into my legs, making a soft grunt as he rebounded back a few steps. He looked about eleven and had on a yellow shirt and red shorts with black sneakers.

"Ow..." He muttered before looking up at me and then smiling. "Hi, sis!"

Finn was Sarah's blood son. He had his father's hair and apart from that, he didn't look related to Sarah at all unless you looked at their eyes. Even though I had no blood relations to them, they were still my family, and I loved them a lot.

I pulled my backpack off my back and opened it, flashing him the 'Fairy Tail' manga and making his smile widen enough to split his face like a melon.

"Last copy. When you finish it, I wanna read it," I said and gave it to him. I always let him read it first trying to be a responsible sister and all... or maybe it's because Sarah would kill me if I didn't...

"Yes! Thanks, Lassy!" He said and ran up to his room with it.

Sarah followed him till she reached the hall and turned to head into her room to take a shower, giving me one last look of apology before she vanished behind the wall.

I looked at the stove in the kitchen and felt something click in the back of my head after a couple of moments.

"Wait, I have to clean it?! MOM!" I yelled in objection.

* * *

After a healthy and delicious dinner of teriyaki chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes, I got a text from my other best friend, Anya.

Anya: "Sleep over? :)"

Me: "Coming! ^w^"

Sarah ended up letting me go after dinner, guilty of leaving me to clean her mess and giving me a small prize for doing so. I gathered my things into my backpack, shoving more supplies I would need for overnight stay.

I tossed my hairbrush, makeup, PJs, toothbrush, iPhone, other belly jewels, and some clothes for the next day, plus my homework that I needed to turn in the next morning since it was _'Morbid-Monday'_ as me and Miley would put it.

"Bye, Mom!" I said and left my house.

It was seven thirty PM and it was getting dark. By skateboard, it took me about ten minutes to get over to her house. I really needed to buy a car, I mean, what was the use of having a drivers license if I couldn't use it?!

I knocked on her door and she opened up instantly.

"Hi, Lassy!" She said and let me in.

Anya was a pale skinned, Japanese teen with black hair and brown eyes. She had a soft porcelain face and she was shaped like me so we shared clothes occasionally. Her straight hair reached her chest and she was taller than me at 5'7.

"Hi, Anya," I said as uplifting as I could, even though I was clearly sleepy from the weight that began to gradually increase over my eyelids.

"Let's go upstairs," she said and led me up her stairs to her bedroom. Unlike Miley's house, Anya's and my own were two lovely stories. Of course, my room had a balcony, and Anya's didn't. Sarah didn't like big rooms, so she took one of the other rooms and left me with the master bedroom.

We sat on her bed and took our tops off. At the same time, our faerie wings flipped out and we sighed. Her wings were like mine only smaller and white rather than black.

"Much better..." I sighed, my tail popping out from the top rim of my shorts as well as her full white one that had no arrow. Her ears of white popped out from her hair and my black ones did the same, our human ears having transformed into their normal looks.

"So guess what?!" She said grinning.

"What's up?" I asked, her grin so contagious that I found myself doing the exact same thing.

"I did it with Ron..." She whispered in my ear.

I gasped in shock. Anya _gave it up?! _ And... But... SHE'S A COMPLETE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME! WHAT THE-?!

"Holy shizz, when?" I asked surprised, trying not to scream at her and demand why she let herself get so irresponsible as a sixteen year old.

"Yesterday at night behind his house in the woods!" She gushed, blushing.

"Did it hurt?" I asked like any other female virgin would, genuinly curious. I mean, come on, I do want to know what's coming if I want children- Oh, to hell with this, yes I want to know because I plan to be irresponsible sometime in the future too, damn my eyes...

Of course, I'd never been kissed, so I was more behind in boy action than my friends. Heck, I'd never even had a worthy enough boyfriend! I had one that was not only an ass, but a cheater, and a jerk that didn't know the meaning of 'don't do it again'!

"A little at first but then... God, I can't explain it, but it was amazing. Get yourself a boyfriend asap. The deed is good... Real good," she said with a huge smile as she blushed and giggled to herself at the memories that were clearly running through her head.

"We'll see," I said and smiled back, holding back an eye twitch.

I don't wanna date just anyone... I want my guy to be special. And I definitely didn't want to do any _'deeds'_ just yet.

"Have you read the new Fairy Tail manga volume yet?" Anya asked me as she bounced on her bed ecstatically.

I shook my head. "No, I'm letting Finn read it first, or Sarah will kill me," I explained with a sheepish smile.

"He's gonna like it, I guarantee it," Anya said with an approving thumbs-up. I grinned and my ponytail all of a sudden snapped, sending my black curls cascading over my shoulders and back.

"Aww man, I knew that ponytail sucked!" I said in a whine, pulling my hair to one side and over my shoulder. "I hate my hair..."

Anya looked at my hair thoughtfully. I gave her a glance of confusion and then she came closer and moved my hair around with a hand. What the heck is she doing...?

"My mom teaches me hair styling. I can cut it for you to an adequate length," She offered me standing up off the bed.

"Really? That would be great!" I said, surprised at the revelation. "I didn't know your mom did hair styling, but thanks!

"Don't mention it, It's fun for me to do," She said with a grin as she led me to her bathroom.

When she was done, my hair reached above my chest in wild and wavy curls that made me wonder how she could style so freaking awesomely. With the mirror in front of me, my chlorine eyes were almost astonishing to look at.

"It's perfect!" I said and hugged her.

"I do have magic hands," She said conceitedly as a joke, making me laugh and let her go.

"Bed time, I can feel my eyelids folding over my eyes permanently..." She said as we got in bed and laughed at her joke.

She turned out the lights and we closed our eyes, falling into a world where our subconscious ruled all.

* * *

A/N: Uploading stories here is a pain in the rear end! D: This is why I prefer Wattpad, but I can get used to this... Hope you liked the chapter! You can either wait for more on this website or hop on over to "watt*pad" (had to put symbols so the website would take it...) to read more. My username is the same as it is on here, so you should be able to find it pretty quickly. Enjoy~!

-Your Friend, Zee


End file.
